Oh so in Love
by fallentears666
Summary: KuramaOC. Maddie is pregnant with Kurama's baby. In this story it shows a little on how they deal with everything. This story also contains the moment where their future baby is conceived so YES. It is a LEMON. Don't read if you don't like.


**Hello all! **

**I'll just lay it out right here. This story is about Kurama and Maddie (an OC of mine). At the moment, Maddie is currently pregnant with Kurama's baby and in this story it shows just a little on how they deal with it. And even the moment when they first conceived their future child. YES, it's a LEMON. **

**Don't read if you can't handle. Please no flames or crude comments.**

**(Just to let you in on what Maddie looks like...she is a petite girl, very thin body (think Amy Acker, yeah?) long black hair and light toned skin. She has a bit of a 'spunky' attitude. Use your imagination a little!)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Except my OC **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kurama!!" Maddie screamed. She wondered aimlessly around the house they shared. Maddie held her large belly and groaned. 'Man this is killing my back...' she thought, "Kurama!!!" She yelled louder.

Kurama soon came out of their bedroom in nothing but dark grey baggy sweatpants. His body was moist with sweat (from working out), and around his neck hung a white towel.

"Maddie-chan, is something the matter?" Kurama asked while walking up to her.

"Oh no." Maddie responded.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and kissed her forehead.

"Then why were you screaming my name?"

"I dunno," Maddie shrugged, "I'm bored."

Kurama sweatdropped and laughed, "Well, what would you like to do?"

Maddie shrugged once again, "I dunno, maybe go out for a little walk?"

"Are you sure you are able to?" He asked in concern.

Maddie frowned, "I'm pregnant Kurama, not dead."

Kurama sighed, "I'm very aware that you're pregnant Madelyne, but you are more pregnant than you think."

Maddie looked down and held her belly. "Oh. I guess you're right," Maddie walked over to their love-seat and sat down. "Kurama...I feel so limited. I want to actually do things, you know? I don't like how I'm always stuck in this stupid house all day with nothing to do."

Kurama sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I apologize if I have ever made you feel that way and I'm assuming I have. But you need to understand that I only act this way because I'm concerned and I care deeply for you."

Maddie looked down and made fish lips.

"Damn, I can't really say anything back to that."

"I know. I love you Maddie-chan." Kurama smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." Maddie smiled. Kurama stood up and offered his hands which she took. Kurama easily lifted her up and kissed her lips, totally catching her off guard.

"Oh Kurama, you're so hot," Maddie told in a fake seductive voice, causing Kurama to raise and eyebrow and grin. She ran her hands up and down his chizzled torso and rock hard abs. "If I weren't so pregnant I swear..." Maddie trailed off, tracing his abs with her index finger.

Kurama gave a faint smirk. "Madelyne if you weren't so pregnant I'd..." He began to whisper into her ear, causing her to blush.

"Oooo really? That's kinky and so unexpected of you Kurama.

"Mmmhmm..." Kurama pressed his lips against hers and kissed her hard.

After a few moments, he broke their kiss and smiled.

"I know you'd like to go out right now, but I was thinking you and I could spend some quality time together here."

"Oh what did you have in mind? You know I'm too pregnant to have - "

Kurama silenced her with a single finger and blushed. "I know you are Maddie. And actually, I was thinking we could maybe talk and possibly watch a movie."

Maddie shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Sure, sounds good."

"Although before we get started I need to shower, care to join?" Kurama offered his arm. Maddie blushed and hooked her arm with his. "Of course."

Moments later...

Maddie and Kurama stepped out of their bathroom laughing.

"Oh my gosh Kurama, really?" Maddie asked in disbelief.

"Yes Madelyne, I'm not lying."

"You really have a phobia against worms??"

Kurama grinned a silly grin and kissed her forehead. "You're lucky you're beautiful."

Maddie smiled and lay down on their bed. She wore one a big shirt and sweatpants. Kurama lay next to her and was dressed in nothing but sweatpants.

"So what would you like to do Maddie-chan?"

"I dunno, just talk. You start." Maddie turned to her side so she could face him. Kurama couldn't help but notice her eyes at this particular moment.

"You have beautiful eyes." Told Kurama who kept staring into them.

"Thank you. You keep complementing me, why is that?" Maddie asked in a playful way.

"Well why not? You're gorgeous, even when you're angry." Kurama smiled kissed her cheek once again.

Maddie blushed. "Gosh, you're such a cheeseball."

Kurama pulled Maddie in closer so he could hold her.

"You remember the night we lost our virginities to each other? Which would also be the night our baby was conceived."

Kurama blushed a bit thinking back on that night. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno I just did. The way you were..." Maddie said. Her thoughts began to drift to a couple 8 months back...

_Flashback..._

_Kurama felt her body up, making her squirm._

_"I'm sorry love, does that tickle you?" He asked and kissed her cheek._

_"Kurama, we're going to be late for Koenma's stupid party." Maddie told._

_"Like I care." Kurama licked her lips and pried them open, taking her by surprise. Madie decided to tease him by unzipping his pants. Kurama broke their kiss and looked into her blue eyes._

_"We're going to be late..." told Kurama, now eyeing her body._

_"Like I care." She whispered against his lips. Kurama smiled against her lips and repositioned his hands. One against the wall and one grabbing onto the zipper of her dress. Ever so slowly he began to unzip her dress, never breaking eye contact with her._

_Maddie took his hands and put them on her breasts, then up to her shoulders where her straps were. She made his hands slide down her straps, causing her little black dress to fall to the ground._

_Kurama brought his lips to her neck and began suck on her skin, making her gasp in delight. It wasn't long before he was finished, and a decent sized hickey was what he left._

_Maddie began to unbutton his shirt from top to bottom. Her eyes lit up as she removed his shirt, she liked what she saw so far. Next, she undid his pants and yanked them down._

_"A little hasty, are we?" Kurama asked, picking her up._

_"Maybe just a little..." Maddie teased. _

_Kurama set her on the bed and straddled her hips with his legs. He pulled a rose from out of his hair and held it to her vibrant pink lips._

_"I love you Madelyne."_

_He started to move the rose down her neck and chest, down her stomach and back up. Kurama looked deeply into her eyes._

_"Just know that nothing will ever change that."_

_"I know, and I love you too with all my heart..." _

_Kurama pressed his lips against hers and started to kiss her. Maddie kissed back with such intensity it soon became a fight for which tongue would dominate. Several moments passed until their kiss broke, leaving them both breathless._

_Maddie gasped as she felt his hands make their way to her bra strap and fiddle with it. _

_Noticing he was having some trouble, she spoke up. "Here..." she said while sitting up. Maddie unhooked her bra strap and let her bra drop slowly, then tossed it to the side. _

_Kurama eyes studied her chest, obviously liking what he saw. His eyes then trailed down to another article of clothing that remained. Using only a finger, he slipped down her underwear and tossed it to the side. _

_Maddie blushed as she noted his constant staring. "Kurama, why are you staring like that?"_

_"Well it's just...I never imagined it to be so clean..." _

_Maddie honestly didn't know what to say in response to his comment. However, her eyes fested upon his boxers which he still wore. Wasting no more time, she pulled down his boxers and tossed them._

_Now it was her turn to stare. Kurama quickly noted this._

_"Is something the matter?"_

_"Is that going to even fit in me?" Maddie asked in disbelief, pointing at his manhood._

_Kurama gave a faint smirk. "There's only one way to find out..."_

_His hands ran up and down her body, feeling every curve and part of her. Kurama then used his thumbs to trace the swells of her perfect and perky breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure. _

_'Her weakness is breastplay...' he thought deviously and began running his thumbs over her vivacious nipples, causing her to gasp loud and high. After a minute or so of massaging her breasts, he noticed he felt a bit of warmth coming from her womanhood._

_Kurama moved his right hand to her womanhood and began to massage her there, making her gasp louder than ever. Maddie's breathing became more shallow and rapid. She felt as if her heart were about to melt at that very moment. _

_Maddie then felt his hands force open her legs. 'This is it...' she thought._

_Kurama slowly nudged himself into, immediately feeling her warmth. He could feel her contracting, causing him to stiffle a moan. Maddie arched her back in slight pain. After a while the pain subsided and pleasure took over. _

_Slowly, he started to rock his hips back and forth. Gradually, he increased his speed and pumped in and out of her fast._

_"Oh Kurama, please...don't stop..." Maddie gasped into his ear. This only boosted his sex drive and he continued to thrust. Maddie's high pitched gasps kept 'turning him on' so that he kept going. Her hands gripped his back and her nails dug into his skin as he picked speed._

_It was then she felt it, her first orgasm. "Ohhhh Kurama, ohh..oh my god keep going, don't stop...ohhh!"_

_Maddie then felt warm liquid leak out of womanhood. Kurama came not long after and cummed inside her. _

_Breathing heavily, he pulled out of her and lay next to her. No words were said for awhile as the two tried to catch their breath._

_"I love you..." Maddie managed to get out through her rapid breathing._

_"And I love you." Told Kurama who wrapped his arms around her. _

End of Flashback...

Maddie giggled at the thought. Of course they have had sex since then, but are to the point in the pregnancy where sex could harm the baby.

"The way I was?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, you know all sexy like. When you would whisper devious things into my ear and play with my -"

Kurama silenced her by kissing her lips.

"What was that for?" Maddie asked, a bit surprised.

"For being so beautiful, I love you Madelyne." Kurama placed his hand on her belly and rubbed it. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, I know."

Maddie smiled and brought her hand to his face. "And you're going to be a wonderful father, I love you so much."

Kurama and Maddie soon drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's pretty much it for this story. Unless you guys want more...which I dunno haha. **

**I think...sex is a beautiful thing and it's nothing to be ashamed of writing. As long as it's not hella kinky and dirty and what not you know?**

**If you don't like, don't flame. At this moment, I'm not accepting criticism. Not because I'm being a puss, but eh. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
